We'll Meet Again
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Apakah aku begitu menyayangi Gaara-senpai? Hingga tak sanggup merelakannya? Sungguh ironis aku mencintai seorang manusia. Oneshoot! Warning inside, don't like don't read. RnR please?


**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Presenting : We'll Meet Again**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Fantasy**

**Pairing : Sabaku No Gaara and Matsuri**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, AU, maksa, gaje, don't like don't read.**

**Special request from Ametys is Aphrodite**

**Sekali lagi, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**We'll Meet Again**

Seorang pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara berjalan menuju arah sebuah ruangan. Ruangan OSIS Suna Gakuen. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan membuka perlahan.

KRIEET!

"Gaara-senpai!"

Gaara lumayan terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berteriak kearahnya. Rambut merah gadis itu terlambai halus, mengikuti gerakan tuannya. Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, dengan sebuah pita kecil diatasnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara-senpai!"

Gaara meraih kotak tersebut, tersenyum tipis pada kouhainya itu. "Arigatou, Karin.."

"Semoga senpai menyukai hadiah dariku!" ucap gadis berambut merah itu sambil menunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

"Hn," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Karin hanya diam mematung. Gaara menepuk pundaknya. "Mau sampai kapan berdiri disini? Aku tidak bisa lewat.."

"Ah! Maaf!" ucap Karin, segera menghindar dari jalan senpainya.

Gaara pun segera lewat dan duduk dikursinya, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata merah yang mengawasinya. Gaara meletakkan hadiah pemberian Karin di mejanya begitu saja. Karin tersenyum kecut melihat hal itu, lalu duduk kembali dikursinya. Gaara melirik kearah meja sekertaris, dimana disitu duduk seorang gadis berambut caramel panjang, yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. "Matsuri.."

"Ya, senpai?" gadis yang dipanggil Matsuri mengangkat kepalanya, menatap senpainya yang hanya berjarak 2 meter didepannya.

"Rapat besok siang, sudah kau atur?" Gaara menunduk, memperhatikan berkas yang sudah disiapkan Matsuri sebelumnya.

"Sudah, senpai. Namun tadi pihak dari Klub sastra memohonkan diri untuk tidak mengikuti rapat kedua ini. Dan ia akan segera mengirimkan penggantinya. Itu yang saya tahu, senpai.." ucap Matsuri, seperti sebuah mesin. Matanya tidak langsung menatap kearah mata jadeit senpainya.

"Hn," jawab Gaara seadanya.

Si gadis berambut merah itu menatap cemburu kearah Matsuri. Matsuri yang merasa diperhatikan, menoleh. "Apa?"

"Siapa yang memanggilmu? Ge'er!" ucap Karin, lalu kembali berkutat dengan angka yang tertera pada laptopnya.

Matsuri POV

"Siapa yang memanggilmu? Ge'er!" ucap Karin, lalu kembali berkutat dengan angka yang tertera pada laptopnya.

Aduh! Apa-apan gadis itu? Sikapnya congkak sekali. Ah malas kuladeni, yang ada nanti Gaara-senpai memarahiku!

Aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku, lalu menutup laptopku, memasukkannya kedalam tas. Aku meregangkan tubuhku. Lelah. "Aku sudah selesai, senpai. Boleh aku pulang?"

Gaara-senpai hanya melirikku sebentar, lalu kembali membaca berkas-berkas ditangannya. "Ya, kau boleh pulang."

Ah senpai ini. Kelewat dingin sekali! Aku meraih tasku, lalu berdiri. Entah karena lelah atau apa, aku menguap. Tangan kananku segera bergerak menutupinya. Lalu dengan langkah santai aku menghampiri pintu, beranjak keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat mencegatku dengan cara menarik bahuku.

"Matsuri, ada kesalahan penulisan pada—"

SREET!

Aku menarik bahuku kembali yang ditarik tadi. Aku terkejut bukan main. Apalagi Gaara-senpai, wajahnya terlihat aneh, malah matanya melotot kaget. "Eh maaf.."

Aku menunduk dan mengangguk. Dadaku berdegup sangat kencang. Pipiku terasa sangat panas. "Ada apa senpai?"

"Ini. Ada kesalahan penulisan pada berkas ini. Aku harap kau bisa memperbaikinya besok sebelum dibagikan kepada perwakilan dari masing-masing klub," jelas Gaara-senpai, menunjukan kesalahan EYD pada berkas yang ku buat.

Aku membungkuk hampir Sembilan puluh derajat. Aduh bodohnya! Pasti aku terlihat sangat gugup dimata senpai! "Gomen-ne!"

"Ya sudah. Yang penting kau perbaiki." Gaara-senpai menyodorkan berkas tadi kepadaku. Aku segera mengambilnya.

"Err.. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, senpai?" tanyaku, tanpa menatapnya. Ah sial! Peraturan bodoh! Membuatku terlihat bodoh sekali!

Aku segera berlari keluar dari ruang OSIS, tak perduli Gaara-senpai dan Karin yang berteriak-teriak gaduh memanggil namaku. Haaah! Aku masih terus berlari sampai mataku menemukan sebuah apartemen kecil. Aku mulai berjalan masuk, tidak berlari lagi. Ah dasar bodoooh! Sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh!

Ku rogoh saku rokku, untuk menemukan sebuah kunci disitu. Kini aku berdiri didepan pintu apartemenku, memasukan kunci itu kelubangnya, lalu membuka pintunya. "Aku pulang.."

Aduh memang dasar bodoh. Tinggal sendirian untuk apa aku mengucapkan salam seperti itu?

Aku menutup pintu, menyalakan lampu, lalu menaruh tas dan berkas diatas meja. Lalu aku berjalan kearah balkon, membuka pintu kacanya, dan mulai menikmati udara malam. "Hn.."

"Sudah pulang? Tumben.."

Aku melirik seseorang yang melayang disebelahku. Sayap putihnya mengepak lembut, tanpa menimbulkan angin keras. Kemudian ia duduk di pembatas balkon. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Hari ini kau ada tugas, Matsuri.."

"Ah, aku lelah.. Kau gantikan saja, bagaimana?" tanyaku pada pemuda berambut hitam ini.

Tangan pucatnya menarik sejumput rambutku, menjambaknya. "Kau gila ya, eh? Ini sudah tugasmu sebagai Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. Aku kan hanya menyampaikan pesan. Bagaimana sih?"

"Haah.." aku meregangkan kedua tanganku kedepan, lalu bersandar pada pembatas balkon. "Aku ini tidak cocok jadi Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa.. Kau lebih cocok Sai, seringaimu seperti iblis, asal kau tahu.."

"Kau ini meledek atau memuji?" Sai mendengus kesal. Ia melirikku dengan mata hitamnya. "Salahmu memilih sabit saat pertama kali kau memijak dunia Malaikat.."

"Huh!" Gantian, kini aku yang mendengus. Aku melirik Sai, "Memangnya apa yang kau pilih sehingga bisa menjadi pengantar pesan yang ga jelas begini?"

Sai menjitak kepalaku. "Aku memilih sebuah roll perkamen mengambang.."

"Hah? Aku kira kalau aku memilihnya, maka aku akan berdiam diri di perpusatakaan Malaikat.." ucapku menyesal.

Aku terdiam. Menatap bintang yang mulai bermunculan di langit. Aku adalah seorang Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. Aneh ya melihatku ada didunia manusia, bersosialisasi dengan mereka, dan melakukan kegiatan manusia. Boleh dibilang aku masih tahap belajar, jadi Dewan Malaikat mengirimku ke Bumi, untuk belajar. Ah semacam study banding.

Kami—para Malaikat—punya aturan.

1. Dilarang menyakiti Manusia. Oh yah, sudah pasti begitu karena tugas Malaikat adalah melindungi Manusia.

2. Dilarang bersentuhan dengan Manusia. Aneh eh? Ya aku juga tak tahu apa alasannya.

3. Dilarang Jatuh cinta pada Manusia. Oh tuhan, siapa pula yang akan tertarik pada Manusia? Manusia ada untuk dijaga, dan aku mengetahui itu.

Itu aturan dasar. Dan satu-satunya aturan yang dikhususkan pada Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa, adalah..

Tidak boleh gagal dalam mencabut nyawa Manusia dan membawanya ke Surga.

Kalimat itu terbaca kan?

Apa kalian sedang bersweatdrop ria?

Tentu saja aneh karena sampai saat ini tak pernah ada Malaikat yang gagal Mencabut Nyawa dan membawanya ke Surga. Peraturan Malaikat ini aneh-aneh..

"Heh! Melamun kau!" Sai menjewer telingaku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Aduduh!" erangku.

"Huh! Buang-buang waktuku saja." Sai menyodorkan sebuah amplop padaku. Amplop berwarna putih terang, dengan symbol sayap yang agak rumit diujung kanan bawahnya. Sai berdiri di atas pembatas balkon, mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu pergi begitu saja. "Jangan gagal ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau gagal? Aku kan masih tahap belajar.." tanyaku, disambut mimik aneh dari Sai.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sai tersenyum menyeringai kini.

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku lagi. Ah dia ini membuat semua masalah menjadi rumit!

"Hn.." Sai bergumam, "kalau kau gagal, kau akan dihapus. Baik di dunia Manusia, iblis, maupun Malaikat.."

Mataku membulat besar. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Perpustakaan Malaikat.." ucapnya, kembali terbang ke arahku.

"Apa akan dilahirkan kembali? Asik!" ucapku tanpa sadar, membuat Sai menggetukkan kembali punggung tangannya ke dahiku. "Auw! Apaan sih?"

"Huh! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau Malaikat terbodoh yang pernah kutemui.." Sai mendengus, "Ambillah kemungkinan terburuknya!"

"Eh?" Aku menggerinyitkan dahiku. "Aku akan lenyap ya? Ah aku tidak boleh gagal!"

"Kau ini banyak menggerutu. Sudah ah, aku harus mengantar pesan lagi. Kau, usahakan jangan sampai gagal ya? Aku akan kehilangan teman kalau itu terjadi.." ucap Sai, lalu terbang keatas, meninggalkan aku sendirian diatas balkon.

Aku membuka amplop yang tadi diberikan Sai. Membaca nama yang tertera disitu. Eh? Rasanya nama ini familiar.. Loh? Kok? WUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Sabaku no Gaara. 17 tahun, kecelakaan mobil. Tarik rohnya dengan sabitmu, lalu tuntun rohnya sampai ke Surga.

"Kenapa Gaara-senpai? Kenapaaaaa?!" teriakku frustasi. "Kenapa harus orang yang aku kenal? Dewan Malaikat ini aneh sekali!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memejamkan mataku. Lalu mulailah keluar sayap putih seperti burung di punggungku, tanpa merusak seragam sekolahku. Dan sebuah sabit besar muncul di tangan kananku. Aku segera melompat, dan terbang keluar apartemenku. Yang sekarng harus ku lakukan adalah mencari sosok Gaara-senpai. Ah kenapa aku jadi tidak rela ya?

Ketika sosokku berubah menjadi malaikat, otomatis manusia disekelilingku tak akan menyadari keberadaanku. Tepatnya mereka tak bisa melihatku. Aku turun kesebuah jalan di pemukiman sepi, saat menyadari ada sosok berambut merah dengan sweater coklat, dengan celana hitam panjang. Ia menoleh, mungkin merasa aku mengikutinya. Aku terdiam, terpaku menatap wajahnya. Terdapat tato ai di dahinya. Ya itu benar-benar Gaara-senpai. Sepertinya memang Gaara-senpai tak bisa melihatku. Aku malas berjalan. Jadi aku hanya terbang rendah mengikuti arah Gaara-senpai pulang.

Namun saat kudengar deru suara mobil saat kami mencapai perempatan jalan, aku terdiam. _'Sebentar lagi,'_ pikirku.

Aku berdiri tepat di belakang gaara-senpai. Cerobohnya ia menyebrang jalan begitu saja, tanpa lihat kanan-kiri dulu. Dan aku tahu ini artinya aku hanya harus diam, menunggu sampai mobil itu menabrak Gaara-senpai, lalu menarik roh dari tubuhnya, lalu menuntunnya ke Surga. Ah kenapa aku jadi tidak rela begini ya? Dan tak kusadari, cairan hangat mengalir membentuk anak sungai dipipiku.

Dan mobil itu pun mendekat. Cahayanya menyilaukan mata. Aku berusaha diam, membiarkan Gaara-senpai maju. Tapi aku semakin tidak rela. Seluruh badanku bergetar. Apa mungkin, aku menyayangi Gaara-senpai? Hingga aku jadi tidak bisa merelakannya?

Dan mobil itu pun semakin mendekat dan..

BRUUUMM!!

Eh?

Loh?

Kulihat sebuah tangan menarik seragam sweater coklat Gaara senpai, dan menariknya, menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan itu. Mataku dan mata Gaara senpai beradu. Loh? Ini berarti..

"Matsuri..? Kau menyelamatkanku.." ucap Gaara-senpai lembut.

Mataku seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya, ketika otakku berhasil mencerna ucapannya. Aku menyelamatkannya? Menyelamatkan senpai? Ini artinya..

"Kau gagal, Matsuri.. Aku kecewa.."

Aku melirik kesamping. Sai berdiri disampingku, menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. Gaara-senpai masih menatapku bingung. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaan Sai. "Sampai berjumpa di kehidupan barumu ya.."

Sai melesat jauh meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku, dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegangi sweater coklat Gaara-senpai. Gaara-senpai menatapku aneh. "Kau kenapa, Matsuri?"

Dadaku serasa dirajam beribu benda tajam. Perih. Mataku mulai memanas. Aku menatap Gaara-senpai dihadapanku, tanpa sadar aku menangis. Entah bahagia karena Gaara-senpai selamat, atau malah sedih karena ini artinya aku gagal. "Eh, kenapa menangis?"

Gaara senpai linglung melihatku menangis. Lalu ia menarik bahuku, dan mendekapku hangat. "Kenapa menangis, Matsuri?"

Aku tetap menangis. Ini artinya aku gagal. Aku akan lenyap. Dan satu kalimat yang ada di otakku sekarang. "Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Gaara-senpai lagi.."

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Gaara-senpai melepaskan dekapannya, menatap wajahku yang berlinang air mata dan semburat merah dipipi dengan mata jadeitnya. "Kau akan pindah sekolah?"

Aku menggeleng. Enggan menceritakannya. Lalu tubuhku bersinar. Gaara-senpai menatapku aneh. Bagian kakiku mulai tersapu angin. Aku menyadari kalau ini artinya aku akan menghilang. Lenyap. Air mataku menetes jatuh. Sesak rasanya harus meninggalkan Gaara-senpai. Aku ingin terus bersama Gaara-senpai. Bekerja di ruang OSIS bersama. Aku.. Aku.. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mencintai Gaara-senpai..

Aku mencoba memeluk Gaara-senpai yang masih kebingungan. Dengan ini, aku akan coba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. "Sampai jumpa senpai. Jangan lupakan Matsuri ya?"

Dan tubuhku kun tertiup angin seperti pasir. Ah nyamannya..

"Aku mencintaimu, senpai.."

Normal POV

Gadis berambut caramel panjang itu tiba-tiba menangis setelah terdiam cukup lama. Pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya bingung setengah mati.

"Eh kenapa menangis?" tanya Gaara bingung, sambil menatap gadis berambut caramel dihadapannya.

Gaara tidak pikir panjang lagi. Di tariknya Matsuri masuk kedalam dekapannya. Mencoba menenangkan gadis ini. Tentu saja degup jantung Gaara menjadi begitu cepat. "Kenapa menangis, Matsuri?"

Gadis itu masih terus menangis. Ia mencengkram sweater senpainya keras. "Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu Gaara-senpai lagi.."

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Gaara melepaskan dekapannya, menatap langsung kedalam bola mata Matsuri. Ditatapnya gadis itu sungguh-sungguh. Sedikit kekecewaan tersirat dalam mata jadeitnya. Tidak bisa lagi melihat gadis yang ia cintai, sedih bukan? Gaara mencengkram erat kedua bahu Matsuri, seakan tak ingin dilepaskan. "Kau akan pindah sekolah?"

Gadis berambut caramel itu menggeleng, menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan dalam diri Gaara. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuh gadis berambut caramel itu bersinar, dan ujung kakinya mulai tertiup angin, terbang seperti pasir. Matsuri lalu meraih pundak Gaara, mencoba memeluknya. Matanya terpejam. "Sampai jumpa senpai. Jangan lupakan Matsuri ya?"

Dan setelah itu, tubuh gadis itu pun hancur menjadi ceceran pasir berkilauan yang diterbangkan angin. Gaara mendengar bisikan ditelinganya, "Aku mencintaimu, senpai.."

Gaara meraih beberapa butir pasir yang terbang dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia menarik kedua tangannya yang berisi pasir berkilauan itu, mengecupnya hangat, dan melepaskannya lagi, membiarkan pasir itu terbang bersama angin. Mata jadeitnya mengikuti arah gerak pasir itu pergi. Lalu tersenyum. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Matsuri.."

Dikepalkannya tangannya. Berharap gadis yang barusan menghilang dihadapannya itu mendengarnya, Gaara berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Matsuri.."

Beberapa Tahun Kemudian

Di sebuah istana raksasa, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah, dengan tato kanji ai pada dahinya, duduk diam diatas sebuah batu. Sayap putih dipunggungnya terlihat ganjil. Ya, pemuda itu seorang Malaikat. Mata jadeitnya menatap ke segala sudut. Sepertinya ia bosan.

"Hey Gaara."

Gaara menoleh, menatap seseorang yang terbang diatasnya, dengan rambut pirang, dan matanya yang berwarna biru cerah. Gaara hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan, mau-apa-kau?. Sementara si pemuda terkekeh melihat wajah temannya. "Ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana, Naruto?" Gaara langsung terbang ke sisi Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seperti menantang. "Melihat lahirnya malaikat baru. Kau mau?"

"Huh!" Gaara mendengus. Naruto sebenarnya paling tahu kalau Gaara tak suka keramaian. Apalagi acara kelahiran Malaikat baru. Pasti penuh sesak dengan berbagai jenis Malaikat. "Kau ini—"

"Ayolah.. Sekali ini saja. Kudengar Malaikat baru ini seorang gadis.." ucap Naruto, mencoba membujuk Gaara agar mau menemaninya.

Gaara memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah.."

Naruto saking senangnya langsung menarik tangan Gaara, membawa pemuda berambut merah ini melesat cepat menuju sebuah taman raksasa yang sudah dipenuhi Malaikat-Malaikat. Naruto mendarat di tempat terdepan, disamping temannya, Sai. "Hoi Sai!"

Sai menoleh, menatap si pirang dengan senyumannya. "Hoi Naruto.. Wah tumben Gaara ikut.."

Gaara menatap Sai malas. "Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja.."

"Hai-hai.." ucap Sai sambil terkekeh kecil

"Suuut ah! Sudah mulai tuh!" ucap Naruto, lalu sedikit maju kedepan.

Sai melirik Gaara. "Pada akhirnya kau mati juga ya?"

"Maksudmu?" Gaara menoleh menatap Sai.

"Hn," Sai bergumam. "Meskipun Matsuri melindungimu, tetap saja kau mati."

Gaara jadi ingat kejadian yang menimpanya saat ia masih menjadi manusia. Ia lalu mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Sai. Sai menepuk pundak Gaara, membuat pemuda bermata jade ini kembali menoleh. "Sudah berapa kali kau mengintip acara ini?"

"Hn?" Gaara tersentak. Terkejut dibacain begitu oleh Sai. Ia lalu menunduk, "Sudah sepuluh kali."

"Menunggu Matsuri, huh?" Sai menebak.

Gaara mengangguk lagi. "Aku yakin dia akan terlahir kembali.."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Sai tersenyum sambil melirik Gaara.

"Maka aku akan memaksa Dewan Malaikat.." Gaara tersenyum menyeringai.

"Suuuuut! Kalian berisik sekali!" ucap Naruto, rikuh akan dua temannya.

Gaara dan Sai memperhatikan sebuah telur berukuran hampir setinggi manusia di tengah-tengah taman ini. Telur itu mulai retak, dan kulitnya berjatuhan keluar. Muncul sebuah tangan pucat dari dalam telur, seperti beerusaha keluar. Tak disangka, telur itu pun jatuh kesamping, tepat kearah Gaara dan teman-temannya. Kepala menyembul keluar dari dalam telur itu. Mata jadeit Gaara terbelalak, tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat. Begitu juga dengan Sai.

Seorang gadis berambut caramel sepunggung dengan gaun putih silkynya keluar dari dalam telur, kemudian dibantu oleh beberapa pengurus acara untuk berdiri. Sai melirik kearah Gaara yang dia terpaku menatap gadis itu. "Gaara.. Gadis itu.."

"Matsuri.." Gaara melafalkan namanya dengan anggun.

Sang gadis bersayap putih yang baru keluar dari dalam cangkang telur itu pun bersujud dihadapan Dewan Malaikat. "Namamu adalah Matsuri.."

"Pilihlah benda yang kau suka.." ucap Dewan melanjutkan, tiba-tiba muncul sederetan benda-benda mengambang dari arah Dewan. Lalu sang gadis pun memilih salah satu daru benda-benda itu. Sebuah sabit.

Sai menepuk jidatnya. "Haduh. Sekali lagi ia akan jadi Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa.."

Gaara tersenyum. "Ia akan jadi partner yang baik untukku.."

"Selamat, Matsuri-san, kau adalah seorang Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa!" umum Dewan.

Matsuri tersenyum, ia menatap berkeliling, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti di sosok berambut merah yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Ia lalu tersenyum kearah Gaara. Gaara hanya diam, tak memperlihatkan ekspresi mendalam. Lalu tiba-tiba Dewan menunjuk kearah Gaara. "Gaara, sebagai Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa senior, kau akan menjadi tutornya!"

Gaara terbang mendekat kearah Dewan, lalu bersujud dihadapan Dewan. "Baik!"

Matsuri menatap kearah Gaara, tersenyum manis. "Salam kenal yah.. err.. boleh aku memanggilmu Gaara-senpai?"

"Dengan senang hati.." jawab Gaara, lalu berbisik, "apa kubilang? Kita benar-benar bertemu lagi kan?"

Gadis itu tak mengerti apa maksud Gaara, lalu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

***The End***

**Apaan ini? *sweatdrop, sekrol-sekrol keatas***

**Ga jelaaaaas!!!!**

**Ya tuhan! Ada angin apa saya bikin fic ngga jelas gini?**

**Black : Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka. Konyol sekali. Mau ketawa juga garing. Fic abal macam apa ini?! Authornya benar-benar aneh!**

**White : Oke, oke, tidak usah marah.. Saya tahu fic ini hancur banget. Sama sekali ngga bagus *pundung sendiri dipojokan***

**Black : sudah tau begitu, masih saja di publish!**

**White : iya iya aku tahu. Tapi apa salahnya share apa yang ada diotakku?**

**Black : tetap saja abal!**

**Ah sudahlah, biarkan mereka berdebat di otak saya. Saya mohonkan berbagai permintaan maaf udah bikin senpai-senpai dan readers sweatdrop baca fic ini. Tapi kepala saya lagi pusing. Tiba-tiba saja ad aide bikin fic begini. Aneh ya? Gaje ya? saya tahu..**

**Tapi boleh tidak saya minta review? *dilempar bakiak***

**Ada yang baca, syukur, ada yang review, Alhamdulillah sebesar-besarnya. Di fave? Saya nangis bahagia.. TTOTT**

**Diatas sudah saya bilang dua kali, biar bagus, ini ke tiga kalinya, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**Mina-san, Review please?**


End file.
